1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to land vehicles and more particularly to those of the wheeled type having tandem axles.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Presently, suspension systems for tandem axle vehicles advantageously use an equalizer beam for transferring loads between the tandem axles. However, on vehicles with steerable tandem axles, the space normally occupied by the equalizer beam interferes with the tires during the turning mode. Thus steerable tandem axles are not satisfactorily provided with a suitable equalizer mechanism due to space limitations.
In view of the above, it would be advantageous to provide a suitable equalizer mechanism for tandem axles and particularly adaptable for steerable tandem axles which avoids the presently known space limitations and which overcomes the problems associated with the prior art.